


你能逃到哪去啊

by YXYQ



Category: nomin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 14:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXYQ/pseuds/YXYQ





	你能逃到哪去啊

“娜娜，你能逃到哪去啊，跑来跑去还不是回到了我身边，怎么还是学不会乖一点呢”李帝努轻轻揽着还处于惊魂未定的罗渽民顺手整理罗渽民乱糟糟的头发，罗渽民身上还穿着走时的衣服，衬衫在争斗中已经出现了褶皱，牛仔裤腿上也沾了些许泥渍，这是本月第八次了，罗渽民第八次试着逃离仍以失败告终。“和我在一起不好吗？有什么事值得你一而再再而三地离开我” “我不想和待你在一起” “你为什么老是想着离开我” “你很恶心” “你又不是第一天才知晓”李帝努就着这个姿势一路把罗渽民揽着回了家，一路上罗渽民试着挣脱试着向路人发求救信号都无济于事，李帝努力气比他大根本挣脱不了，给路人发信号也都被李帝努圆了过去，当罗渽民再次回到李帝努家，那个他噩梦开始的地方时罗渽民陷入了绝望。“你还真是养不家的野猫，老想着趁主人不在的时候往外跑”当李帝努的手褪下罗渽民的衣物时罗渽民并没有太大的什么感觉，罗渽民早已习惯了，但李帝努进入他的时候罗渽民还是皱了眉头，没有其他的原因，是心理的厌恶和身体的难受，李帝努的那东西比常人的可观太多，罗渽民根本不能完全容纳，只能进去三分之二，李帝努弄得罗渽民疼，罗渽民死死咬住嘴唇，愣是没有发出声音，罗渽民知道他越是发出声音李帝努越是兴奋，从他第一次发出呻吟之后就知道了，李帝努是个十足的变态，罗渽民越是不发出声音李帝努就越狠非要把罗渽民的呻吟逼出来不可。罗渽民的初次简直哭不堪言，没有的任何扩张李帝努直接提枪上阵，撕裂般的疼痛逼出了罗渽民的眼泪，尽管罗渽民一直求饶让李帝努停下，可李帝努充耳不闻，事后李帝努向罗渽民道歉忏悔自己的行为罗渽民都没有接受，罗渽民如果知道李帝努是这样的，当初就不会轻易去招惹他，可罗渽敏民是人不是神岂能未卜先知。李帝努在这事上格外喜欢折腾罗渽民，每次都把人做得晕过去。蒙眼，浴室，地毯，厨房，冰块，水果，道具，女装……各种各样的play体位地方李帝努都在罗渽民身上做过了，罗渽民从开始的恶心厌恶到现在的麻木不仁其中的苦痛只有罗渽民知道，李帝努每次事后都喜欢抱着罗渽民，跟罗渽民道歉，罗渽民一开始还会为之而动可后面李帝努越来越过分，道歉也越来越敷衍罗渽民渐渐懒得理会，或者说罗渽民从一开始就没有理会李帝努的道歉，李帝努要是真对他心存愧疚为什么不放他自由，说到底还是李帝努那该死的变态占有欲控制欲。这次罗渽民也失去了意识，等罗渽民醒来的时候李帝努早已不见踪影，罗渽民试着动了一下身体，嗓子疼得就像发了高烧没有喝水一样，腰和后面火辣辣的疼，抬手的时候却发现手腕上多了一圈绳子，绳子的尽头是床柱，绳子的松紧正合适不会太紧勒伤罗渽民也不会太松让罗渽民可以逃脱，罗渽民掀开被子一看果不其然，脚踝上也有绳子，罗渽民嗤笑一声，李帝努还真是怕他跑了，手和脚都绑上了绳子，罗渽民试着下床走动，绳子的长度只能在床周围活动，连离床最近的一个窗户都不能碰到，门就更不用看了肯定是锁了，罗渽民无事可做又躺回床上睡着，罗渽民刚要睡着就听到了钥匙转动的声音，八成是李帝努回来了，不知道这人今天又会这么折腾他。“醒了？” “嗯” “还好吗？” “嗯” “没控制住，我很抱歉” “嗯” 罗渽民懒得再和李帝努言语索性闭着眼睛假寐，李帝努见罗渽民没有想和他说话意愿也不再说话。太阳越来越大了，李帝努拉上遮光窗帘为罗渽民营造一个好的睡眠环境，罗渽民没一会就睡着了，罗渽民自从被李帝努禁锢后一向浅眠，很少有这样的高质量睡眠，罗渽民这一觉睡得安稳，一觉睡到了傍晚，等罗渽民睁眼醒来的时候就看到了坐在床边的李帝努，李帝努从罗渽民入睡后就一直盯着他，就这么盯到罗渽民睡醒。“你还真是变态，连人睡觉也要看” “那不也是只对你吗” “那我可真是受宠若惊了” “你能别这么阴阳怪气的吗？” “那你能放我走吗” “你想都不要想” “哼” 罗渽民冷哼一声惹得李帝努极为不满“我看你还有力气还嘴，应该不累了吧” 罗渽民身上只穿了睡袍全身上下靠一根绳子维系，李帝努很容易的就把罗渽民剥干净了，罗渽民双手的绳子被李帝努调整了大小收紧了吊在床柱上，以一种极为羞耻的姿势躺着李帝努身下，李帝努的目光游走在罗渽民身上各处，两只手也各司其职，一手去抚慰因衣物摩擦挺立的乳头一手去侍弄乖巧的性器，罗渽民这次也没让自己发出声音，可李帝努这次是铁了心要让他叫出来，撸动性器的手不知何时到了后穴，后穴里还留着昨夜的东西方便了李帝努动作，李帝努在罗渽民耳边低语弄得罗渽民十分难耐，一声呻吟从喉咙跑出，李帝努见状手下的动作却越来越狠，三指在穴内搅动，扣弄，抽插，次次从罗渽民的敏感点上碾过，性器因为动作已经完全挺立了，李帝努加快动作，不过几秒一股粘稠的液体沾了李帝努满手，李帝努就着液体抹了些在性器上充当润滑进入了那个让他痴迷的地方，穴肉缴得紧，像不知足的小嘴儿一个劲地吞咽李帝努的东西“昨天才做过还是这么紧，还把我的东西好好留着的，你说你是不是欠艹”李帝努附下身故意在罗渽民耳边说着下流的话，罗渽民的意识在这个时候早已消失不见，因为李帝努的话罗渽民的后穴又收紧了不少，夹得李帝努生疼“夹断了可就没人艹你了”李帝努的巴掌落在罗渽民雪白的臀肉上，罗渽民受到突然的惊吓发出了闷哼，李帝努看出罗渽民想要逃离发狠地往上一顶就让罗渽民软了身子，罗渽民受不了李帝努的动作想要张嘴求饶却是连话都说不完整“不…不要了…不要…” “可我还没有好，娜娜也要体谅体谅我啊，我好难受的”李帝努更加用力去顶弄罗渽民，罗渽民刚射过一次这下因为李帝努硬生生被艹射了，李帝努的呼吸变得急促动作变得更狠罗渽民知道那是李帝努要射的前兆，果不其然随着李帝努的一声闷哼精液就尽数射在了罗渽民的内壁，李帝努伏在罗渽民身上喘气，丝毫没有注意罗渽民空洞的神情。“你什么时候让我走”罗渽民的嗓子还是哑的，还带着些许情欲“你还是打消这个念头吧，我是不可能放你走的”李帝努解开了绑住罗渽民手的绳子，手腕因为刚刚的动作被弄得泛红，李帝努去问那个地方像个虔诚的基督教徒。李帝努是不可能让罗渽民走的，罗渽民跑一次他抓一次，每次抓回来都死命折腾，非把人折腾得连抬手指的力气都没有。罗渽民第一次逃跑被李帝努抓回来之后被折腾得身上没一块好地，到处都是青青紫紫的印子，大腿内侧更甚，牙印，吻痕，咬痕，还有李帝努刻上去的jeno，两个手腕被绳子勒出血印，嘴唇上也留着啃咬的痕迹，后穴更是要命，血液混着精液沾到床单上，还有些留在里面没有流出来，弄得罗渽民几天没下床。李帝努总是控制不住自己，总想着在罗渽民身上留下印记，让罗渽民从内到外都属于他，让罗渽民完全沾染上他的气息，罗渽民说的没错，李帝努是个变态，从李帝努见到罗渽民的第一眼就已经想好如何占有罗渽民了，怎样一步一步接近罗渽民都是李帝努计划好的，李帝努唯一没有计划的就是罗渽民会主动来招惹他，李帝努好几次都控制不住想要把罗渽民办了都忍住了，他不能吓到罗渽民，不能这么早就暴露本性，不能让罗渽民厌恶他，可罗渽民一次又一次的碰触让李帝努还是没能忍住，李帝努还是把罗渽民占有了，让罗渽民只属于他了，尽管罗渽民很厌恶他，可是没关系，只要能把罗渽民留在身边李帝努就很满足了。可罗渽民的一次次逃跑激怒了李帝努，李帝努本以为有了第一次的教训罗渽民就会打消逃跑的念头谁知道罗渽民反而越挫越勇一次比一次逃离计划完美，好几次都险些让李帝努找不到，李帝努每次找到人之后都会好好给人长记性，可罗渽民始终不知道怎么变乖，有一次差点失去生命也要和李帝努僵着，就像养不家的野猫，总想着往外跑。李帝努抱着怀里乖巧的罗渽民往浴室走的时候脸上挂着幸福的笑容，在夜里看着瘆得慌，李帝努轻抚浴缸里乖巧的罗渽民露出病态的笑，没关系了娜娜，这次你哪也去不了


End file.
